Fate and a Girlfriend
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: Niou went to a fortune teller one day. "When you turn sixteen, a tragedy will stumble into you and you'll die. But you can avoid that by having a girlfriend who is smart, good at baking pastries and has a mole on the left cheek of her butt." NiouXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I'm taking a break from my three trilogies and decided to make a fic featuring our favorite trickster!

I love Niou, dunno why. *grins*

This will be my first fic with an OC character so please be good!

The chapters will be relatively short guys, but I'll update this as fast as I can. :D

*I got this idea from the novel I read that I don't remember when. :D

**Summary:**

Niou went to a fortune teller one day where he had his future read. "By the time you will turn sixteen, a tragedy will stumble against you and you will die. But you can prevent that by having a girlfriend before the time limit that possesses these three things: smart, good at baking pastries and has a mole on the left cheek of her butt." Niou blinked. There's no way something like that could happen!

NiouXOC

* * *

><p><strong>Fate and a Girlfriend<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Niou was on his way home when he saw Akaya drinking water at the drinking fountain. Being a trickster, he had thousands of them stocked in his genius brain that could annoy the hell out of a person, especially their Aka-chan. He slowly walked behind him without causing any sound and he let out a small bottle in his pocket that contained a lot of ants.

"Yo, Aka-chan. Going home already?" He said innocently as he pulled Akaya close to him, his hand was on his shoulder while the other was slipping some ants in his shirt without the poor junior ace noticing.

"Niou-sempai, let go of me!" Akaya struggled from his tight grip. He let go of Akaya the moment he already put some ants inside his shirt.

"Ja, Aka-chan, take care of ants." He waved him good bye and quickly went home. As he was rushing toward the school gate, he could hear Akaya cursing him. "I'LL CRUSH YOU, NIOU-SEMPAI!" And with that, he ended up laughing his ass on his way home.

While walking alone in the streets of Kanagawa alone since Yagyuu still had a Social Studies lecture to write and Marui went ahead of him to look after his younger siblings, he noticed a post sign. It read "KNOW YOUR FUTURE". He got curious and went inside. While he was inside, he observed the room. It was like a typical fortune telling room with lots of dark colored damask that gave the room a rich and old-fashioned feel, mostly ruby, sapphire and emerald. It also had a lot framed vintage photographs of different fortune tellers that he thought were the descendants. In the middle of the room, there was a round table covered with a purple velvet satin fabric with a crystal ball. The old lady, wearing a typical fortune teller dress smiled at him when she saw him.

"Do you want to have your future read, young man?" The old fortune teller told him.

"Puri~ Can I?"

"Yes, you can."

"But I have no money for the fee; I just got curious what's inside so I went in."

"It's okay. Since you're handsome, I can do it for free."

Niou stopped midway. Since it's free, it wouldn't hurt if he would try. He decided to accept the offer and went into the table in the middle of the room and sat on the seat that was reserved for the customers.

As he sat, the old lady began chanting something hocus-focus on her crystal ball. He noticed that the crystal ball lit up with some lightning thing as the old lady began gesturing her hands around the crystal ball.

Niou just waited patiently until the old lady spoke.

"You have a hard life ahead of you, young man."

"Why do you say so?"

"Listen closely, young man."

"Hai."

"By the time you will turn sixteen, a tragedy will stumble upon you and you will die. But you can prevent that by having a girlfriend before the time limit that possesses these three things: _smart_, _good at baking pastries_ and has a _mole on the left cheek of her butt_."

Niou blinked. There's no way something like that could happen!

TBC…

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think guys? :D

Review please and give me some idea on how Niou would find his savior/future girlfriend.

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you, minna-san for your reviews. I'm getting all hyped up on updating this story faster. :D

As I stated on the first chapter, every chapter of this story will be relatively short.

Revised already for some typos. This hadn't been beta-ed. Can someone be my beta-reader? :))

* * *

><p><strong>Fate and a Girlfriend<strong>

**Chapter 2**

It had been a week since Niou went to that old fortune teller. He kept thinking that he hadn't been bothered by what the fortune teller had said but he was getting bothered by it day by day. He didn't show it though; he just kept on playing tricks on his teammates. The next morning after he put some ants into Akaya's shirt, he laughed as he saw Akaya's body with full of red rashes and thus, Yukimura and Sanada made him run 100 laps and Akaya's eyes became red in anger, in devil mode. Good thing, Yagyuu was shielding him away from Akaya's wrath and Yanagi was taming their devil Aka-chan.

Day by day, he was getting paranoid. He was like a maniac peeping through his every female classmate's skirts to find out if one of them had a certain mole on the left cheek of their butt. Good thing, due to his reflexes, none of his classmates had noticed his peeping.

He was also like a beggar, asking for his female classmates' cakes whenever he would see them eating one to find out if one of them was good at baking pastries only to find out in the end that they just bought it at the nearby pastry shop. He knew he was acting like a psychotic young man. But what can he do? Heck! He didn't want to die early; he still wanted to be the best trickster in the world! He decided that he would go to the old fortune teller later after his training and make her take back her words.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

The moment that Yukimura dismissed them, he quickly rushed to get away only to get stopped by Marui.

"Oi, Niou, where are you going?" Marui asked while chewing his favorite green gum.

"Going home, what else?" He smirked.

"Don't you forget that we are assigned by Sanada to clean the clubroom?"

Right, he suddenly remembered that Sanada had assigned them to clean the club room as a penalty for slacking off during tennis practice and teasing their Aka-chan with his messy seaweed like hair. Wrong timing! Just when he was rushing. And to think that his best friend (he was referring to that stupid red head with purple eyes who was popping his bubblegum non-stop) wasn't even helping him.

"Puri~ Can't you clean by yourself?"

Marui raised his eyebrows. "I don't want. It's your fault anyway why Sanada gave this punishment."

"Demo…Aka-chan is so fun to tease. You are having fun too, ne, Marui?"

"Yes, I'm having fun too. But, no."

"Please~?"

"No." Marui pulled him in his hand and they went to the clubroom where all the other regulars were changing their jersey into their school uniform.

"Niou, Marui, make sure that the club room is clean. You understand?" Sanada reminded them.

"Hai." It was only Marui who answered.

The moment the regulars went home, Marui had started cleaning whilst he was only standing and watching Marui. Marui saw him and he could see his veins popped out on his head.

"Niou! If you wanted to finish early then start moving! I'm not a live show, ya know."

"Tch." Pitying his friend, he also took the mop and started mopping the floor when he suddenly spoke.

"Yo, Marui, do you believe in fortune telling?"

"I haven't been to one, so I don't know if I'll believe or not. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing."

"You're hiding something."

"No."

"C'mon, Niou. You think you can fool me? Heck! Am I your best friend for nothing?"

Err, that's it. Marui had started drama-queen effect on him. Since Marui was a trustworthy friend despite his playful attitude, he decided to tell him though he knew Marui would just laugh at him once he heard his story.

He breathed heavily before he spoke.

"I'll make it short so listen carefully."

"Yes, I'm listening."

"Last week, I was walking home. Then I saw a fortune-telling house. I went in. I observed and got spotted by the fortune teller. She insisted to read my future for free since she said I'm handsome. I got shocked when I heard my fate. End of story."

"And what exactly did you hear?"

"Do I have to recall it again?"

"While you're at it. C'mon, tell me!"

He sighed. Marui sure was one hell of a stubborn kid.

"By the time I will turn sixteen, I'll die but she said I can avoid that if I manage to have a girlfriend before I turn sixteen which possesses these three qualities: _smart_, _good at baking pastries_ and has a _mole on the left cheek of her butt_."

And with that, Marui burst out laughing. It went for a while before he got tired of laughing and there were tears visible on his eyes. He wiped them before he spoke.

"Hahahaha! Niou…t-tha..t's s-oooo…fu..nny..HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up, will yah?"

"I-I..c-c-can..'t..s—st-op..HAHAHAHAHA!"

He let Marui laugh his ass out but he'll make sure Marui would taste one of his greatest trick in the near future.

"And so? You believe it?" Marui spoke after a while. He was speaking normally now but he was still grinning.

"No." _Partly yes, partly no. _That was his true answer.

"And you are rushing earlier because of it?"

"Yeah. I'll make her take back what she said."

"I see."

"So let's finish this early."

"Okay, I'll accompany you."

"Yeah."

Both boys quickly cleaned the club room. It was already near sunset when they finished. Marui accompanied him to the fortune telling place but he found it really strange. They were walking on the same street but the fortune telling place was nowhere out of sight.

"Niou, where is that fortune telling house?"

"I'm freaking sure that it is just around this street. Now, it is nowhere out of sight."

"Are you sure?"

"Hell! I'm freaking sure."

"Aren't you just hallucinating?"

"No."

"Did you really go there?" Marui asked him, his voice was suspicious.

Niou was really confused. He clenched his fist tightly. Where the hell did that fortune telling house go? Just last week, it was just there, along the streets of Kanagawa but now, it disappeared, just like magic. He was really thinking hard. Was Kami-sama playing a trick on him?

Without knowing, he took steps forward and the moment he knew it, an approaching car was horning and Marui shouting "LOOK OUT, NIOU!"

And then there was a loud BAM!

And Niou went black out.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay. Instead of reviewing for my final exams, I am here, on my laptop, tipping the keyboards and making a story. Hahahaha!

So, what do you think?

Review please.

Reiya: Thank you! I'll try to make a YukimuraXOC fic once I finished my stories. :D

Midnight Hikari: Glad you like it. Keep supporting and reviewing! :D

Rolf Kowalski: Thank you! Keep reading and reviewing!

Chillybean: Thank you for reading most of my stories. As a writer, I'm really, really glad. Keep supporting please. :D

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. And yes, I did well on my exams! Yipee!

I just got my grades today.

I don't have any failing grade. Hooray! :PP

Chapter three is up!

* * *

><p><strong>Fate and a Girlfriend<strong>

**Chapter 3**

_The old lady began chanting something hocus-focus on her crystal ball. He noticed that the crystal ball lit up with some lightning thing as the old lady began gesturing her hands around the crystal ball._

_Niou just waited patiently until the old lady spoke._

_"You have a hard life ahead of you, young man."_

_"Why do you say so?"_

_"Listen closely, young man."_

_"Hai."_

_"By the time you will turn sixteen, a tragedy will stumble upon you and you will die. But you can prevent that by having a girlfriend before the time limit that possesses these three things: __smart__, __good at baking pastries __and has a __mole on the left cheek of her butt__." _

_Niou couldn't believe what he had just heard._

"_Then, can you tell me who she is?" He asked the old lady._

"_No. You have to find it out yourself, but I'll show you something." The old lady said and before he knew it, he was teleported on another place. He looked around. He knew this place, he knew very well were this place was. This was the place close to his heart, the Rikkai's tennis courts. But why was he here? Just a moment ago he was just on the fortune telling place._

_He walked slowly and as he reached the sakura tree at the rear end of the tennis courts, he saw a girl, wearing a Rikkai uniform, her long hair was playing with the wind._

Could it be…? _He quickly dashed to the girl and as the girl was only two inches from his reach, the girl suddenly transformed into an old woman that he recognized as the fortune teller. In just a blink of an eye, he was back at the fortune telling place._

"_What's the meaning of that?" He questioned the old lady who was smiling mischievously._

"_I just gave you a glimpse of your future girlfriend, that is, if you can find her before you turned sixteen."_

_He was getting annoyed by the old lady._

"_Thank you for reading my future but, no, that isn't true." With that, he quickly marched outside leaving the old lady._

_Still deep in his thoughts by what the old lady had said, he was just walking around until…_

_BAM!_

_He went blackout. _

Niou opened his eyes slowly. He felt that his head was hurt and he was on an unfamiliar place and he just had a very, very bad dream that he couldn't remember though he knew that it was a nightmare judging by the reaction of his body.

_What happened? _He asked himself silently. He was hearing some voices chattering around the room. Was he already in heaven? He was seeing some bright light.

_No way!_ _I still want to live._ His mind said. But then he heard some familiar voices.

"What exactly happened, Marui?" he recognized the voice, it was Yukimura's voice.

"Niou wanted to go to a fortune telling house but he couldn't find it and then he walked absent mindedly toward the lane but unfortunately, a car was approaching and he got hit." Marui explained.

_So, that's what happened to me. _He said to himself again after regaining some senses. He was relieved knowing that he wasn't in heaven yet. He wanted to speak but there were no words coming out from his mouth. He felt that his body was hurting especially his head.

"Did you inform his parents?" Sanada asked.

"Yes, I called them but unfortunately his family members are currently out of town." Marui answered again.

"Why Niou-kun would want to go to a fortune telling place?" Yagyuu asked.

"Because he wanted the fortune teller to take what she said to him when he had his future read last week."

"EEEH? Niou-sempai went to a fortune teller?" Akaya exclaimed.

"Yes, Aka-chan, Marui just said so." Niou answered instead, earning the attention of the people in the room.

"Niou, are you all right?" Marui quickly went to him, his face was visible with worry and he wasn't eating and popping his favorite green gum.

"Aa, don't worry, I'm still alive and kicking." He said casually.

"Mou! You scared me! I thought you are going to die!" Marui exclaimed, close to breaking down. He understood Marui's reaction. If you had a friend dying in front of you, even if you're Sanada who was close to being a rock, you couldn't help but to show emotions.

"Puri~ I'm all right Marui, don't worry." He assured his best friend. He tried to make himself in a sitting position but he was quickly stopped by Yagyuu.

"You should remain lying down, Niou-kun."

"Puri~"

"How are you feeling now?" Yukimura asked him with his gentle voice.

"I'm fine but my head is hurting like hell."

"That's the impact of the collision with a car." Sanada informed him.

"I was hit by a car?" Niou asked for he couldn't remember anything that had happnened. All he knew was that he was with Marui, then they were looking on a certain fortune-telling house and then…..

He quickly sat up as he remembered that fortune telling thing. Jackal quickly went to him and supported him as he palmed his head, bearing with the pain that was succumbing into him.

If he hadn't been so bothered by that fortune telling thing, then this accident wouldn't have happened to him. But now, he was _completely_ convinced plus the fact that he had just a nightmare that he couldn't remember the contents but he was sure as hell that it was about the fortune telling thing.

And now that something had happened to him, his life was really in danger. Oh! He was getting paranoid on what danger would happen to him next if he hadn't found out that girl was before he would turn sixteen.

But most importantly, he was thankful for his second life. Darn! He still waited to have something happened to him before he fully accepted what that fortune teller woman had said was all true.

It would only be a year away before he would turn sixteen. He was like a cancer patient, waiting for his life to be taken but his was a different story. With a cancer patient. the doctor had the right to warn him about his last days on earth but with his case, it was a freaking fortune teller! How ironic life could get. He sighed exasperatedly.

But how would he know if she's the one? Only kami-sama knew how many girls out there who were good at baking pastries, smart and had a mole on the left cheek of her butt. He wanted to meet that fortune teller again and force her to tell him who the girl was. She didn't even gave him a clue.

"Niou, after you are discharge in the hospital, don't bother to come to practice. Just recover for a while. I'll inform the headmaster about your accident and Marui will inform your homeroom teacher." Yukimura said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Aa. Thanks, Yukimura."

"Niou-sempai, here's takoyaki. Jackal-sempai and I brought it earlier." Akaya gesture the takoyaki on his front. As he looked at the food, he felt hungry. Gladly, he accepted it and thanked Akaya.

Just as he was eating his takoyaki, they heard the door creaked open; revealing a long haired girl, the shade of her hair was blue but darker than of Yukimura with a light purple eyes and serene smile. It was Yukimura's younger sister, Yukimura Serika.

"Nii-san, here's the drink for Niou-sempai." She called her older brother who took the drink that she brought for him. Sure, he saw Yukimura's younger sister many times and he even met her along the hallways of their school but they weren't close at all. She was a year younger than them.

He thanked Yukimura as he gave the drink to him while Serika was just observing them. She had always been shy since he met her when they were on first year of middle school and she was on her seventh grade but he couldn't deny the fact that she had the most beautiful face that he had ever seen.

"Ne, Serika-chan, will you lend me your notes in English?" He heard Akaya pleaded without noticing that Yukimura shot him a dirty look for being _too_ close with his sister. Yukimura tended to act that way toward his younger sister which really amazed them. Imagine, the always calm and collected captain of Rikkai was getting worked up because of his sister?

"Heh, so Akaya is not paying attention in his English class again?" Yukimura asked, smiling _too_ sweetly that could make your body hairs stood up and that exactly happened to Akaya.

"Ano..eto..I fell asleep again buchou." Akaya admitted while scratching his head.

Yanagi being Yanagi, noticed this and quickly took Akaya away from her, not giving him any chance to borrow Serika's notes as Sanada said "Tarundoru" to Akaya.

The whole Rikkai regulars and Yukimura's younger sister stayed and chattered for a while before they finally decided to go home.

"We'll visit you again tomorrow." Marui said.

"Get well soon, Niou." Jackal added, being the most kind in the group.

"Hai, hai. Thanks for visiting." He said. He was really touched by his friends' action toward him.

Before the whole team left, Serika went to him hesitantly.

"Ano..Niou-sempai, get well soon." She said shyly.

"Aa, thanks."

As the Rikkai regulars along with Serika left, he kept thinking hard where and how he would start looking for that girl.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for the third chapter.

Uwaaa! I'm so tired.

Is it boring or not?

If I have time, I'll add some into this chapter. :D

Review please.

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate and a Girlfriend**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>As Niou recovered from the <em>slight <em>head bump accident, it felt as if he was getting more damage in his brain than he could imagine. Why? It's because here he was, staring at himself in the mirror of the boy's toilet, beaten black and blue by his female classmates. He was thinking far more ridiculously than he had been. Even Marui and Yagyuu was freaking out on him by his drastic change in attitude. Every time a girl would pass by him, he couldn't help stare at her from head to toe and make his eyes linger on her butt longer as if his eyes were some kind of an x-ray machine, trying to see through the girl's skirt/pants and panties to see if her butt had a mole on it.

He smirked evilly as he stared at his beaten up appearance. Well, he deserved it. But his eyes were so full from seeing some delicious looking breasts and butts from his female classmates. Again, he was searching for the girl who had a mole on the left cheek of her butt. He was getting more and more wary each day as he searched for the girl who could save his life. But as he was peeping from the window, one of his female classmates saw him and beat him up until he was black and blue but they didn't make a big deal out of it. They know how he was capable of tricking them so the act he committed wasn't new to them.

He sighed. He should have never entered that suspicious looking room and listen as to what the fortune teller had said. They were getting through him. He tried to ignore it but every night, it's as if the occurrence upon meeting the fortune teller kept on popping out in his dreams. It's as if telling him that he must find her.

He must find that girl with long hair under the sakura tree. He was so sure that she was just somewhere in this school. She was wearing a Rikkai uniform, after all.

He fixed himself to make him look presentable at least before he walked out of the toilet. He didn't feel like going to class today so he was just walking along the hallway of the building. As he was walking, the wind blew gently at his face, as if it was getting his attention, inviting him, and then followed by a sakura leaf which was floating right before his eyes. Curiously, he turned his attention as to where the direction of wind came.

He slowly went towards the glass window that was open. He was seeing sakura trees from where he was, but only the top. As he reached the window, he leaned his hands over it and scanned his surroundings when he suddenly froze at the scene that he was seeing.

There, among the sakura trees stood the girl which had the same long hair as the fortune teller showed him as a clue. He blinked tremendously to assure himself that he wasn't dreaming at all, that the girl really existed. He stared at her back once more, this time; he was pinching his cheeks hard. He didn't care if it would because more bruise on his face. He just wanted to feel pain, to make sure that this wasn't really a dream.

When he finally convinced himself that this was all true, he dashed towards the sakura trees to finally meet his savior. Thanks to his training with the tennis club, he could run as fast as he could without being out of breath. As he was running towards his goal, he felt as if the distance he was journeying was long. He couldn't wait to meet her not because he liked her but because she could make his worries disappear in an instant.

As soon as he reached his destination, his eyes widened in shock from what he saw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know, I know it's been too long since I updated so don't bash me, okay? I'm so sorry guys, I have a very busy year ahead of me, I'm almost graduating from college so please bear with me.

So what do you think? It's been a while since I write.

Please rate and review. Thanks! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate and a Girlfriend**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Niou got the shock of his life when he saw the headmaster on the cherry blossom tree instead of the girl that he was supposed to see. He blinked several times to make sure that he wasn't being played by black magic when he saw the head master. He gawked at him for a moment, clearly disappointed.<p>

"Hmm, Niou-kun?" It was then that the headmaster noticed him, giving him a questioning look. "What are you doing outside, classes have already started."

Niou, recovering from his shock tried to composed himself and greeted the headmaster, "Yo, headmaster, what's up?"

"Don't what's up me, Niou-kun. Get back to your class before I give you a detention!" He ordered.

"Hai, hai." He turned his back on his head master but instead of proceeding to the classroom he just decided to go to the Home Economics room in search again for someone _smart _and someone _good at baking_. When he was nearing the H.E. room, he heard a laugh, which was utterly familiar to him. Quickly, he dashed towards the H.E. room only to see Marui and Yukimura's younger sister, Serika who was, by the way, giggling _cutely_ as to what Marui was saying.

Niou paused suddenly as he remembered what he had just described Yukimura's younger sister. _Cutely? That's a crime, Masaharu. You're being a pedophile and worst, she's Yukimura's sister!_ His mind silently pondered. As if they had a very big age gap when it was nothing but only a year.

Well, he always found the little girl adorable. Being Yukimura's sister, she also possessed the face of an angel and her personality was never far than of Yukimura minus the sadism. And compared to her older brother, she was a bit shy and timid.

_Pffft, whatever._ He tried to stray his mind out of the topic and just decided to intrude the _moment_ of Marui and Serika. "Ahem," he called, catching the attention of the two; both of them turned to his direction and Marui greeted him while Serika smiled at him reluctantly.

"Yo, Bunta, why the hell are you not attending the class?" He inquired as Marui sneered, "You're the one to talk."

"Huh? But I am doing some research, fatty. Puri~" He retorted and Marui was obviously pissed off with the F word.

"SHUT UP, NIOU!" Marui bellowed but noticing that Serika was with them who was currently chuckling softly at them, Marui flashed beet red as he reflected on his actions and apologized to her.

"Sorry, Serika-chan, my bad."

"Nah, it's fine, Marui-sempai." She beamed, and then continued, "It's fun watching you both though."

With that, Marui blushed more and this caught the attention of Niou. Again, they were animatedly talking, completely ignoring the trickster.

"Oi, you're not the only person here. Puri~" He smirked making the two stopped their conversation midway. "A-aa-ah, s-s-sorry, Niou-sempai." Serika apologized as she bowed her head to him while Marui popped his green apple gum innocently, not directly meeting Niou's eyes.

Niou smiled evilly at his friend and Marui caught his disturbing smile as he looked in his direction. _This is interesting. Puri~_

This made Niou came into a conclusion. _Marui Bunta likes Yukimura's sister!_

He was laughing evilly inside. Oh this would be fun! Instead of getting overly paranoid with his perturbing fate, he decided to break free from it and help his lovesick friend first.

_I am looking forward on the day that Yukimura will know about Bunta's little dirty secret._

* * *

><p><em>AN: So you see, a story isn't good enough without the third wheel. HAHAHAHA<em>

_You know the drill, review. :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fate and a Girlfriend**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>After the serendipitous discovery of Niou with Marui's dirty little secret, he was plotting some extreme; crazy plans in order to aid his best friend. When Marui knew about this, he was freaking out because he didn't want him to help with his love life since whenever he's involve, Marui was sure that chaos would occur because in Marui's vocabulary, Niou meant trouble. He snickered as he remembered his conversation with the fatty on the way home yesterday.<p>

_Niou couldn't stifle his laugh every time he would look at Marui. At the same time, whenever Yukimura was within 50 meter radius from Marui, Niou would shot Marui a dirty look while muttering, _"Your onii-san."_ And with that, Marui would end up cursing Niou and he was unable to concentrate on their practice matches and not only that, Sanada being as a keen observant as he was, assigned him 100 laps for not paying attention; much to the delight of Niou._

"_Go to hell, Niou!" Marui hissed as he saw him waiting for him at the school entrance for him._

"_Why?" He inquired innocently. "I'm just here as your best friend slash love councilor for your dirty little love life." He teased the redhead boy._

"_NIOU!" Marui barked as he became irrationally anxious looking around for signs of the Yukimura siblings and this made Niou roared in laughter._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIRTY?!" Marui questioned as he continued; he was obviously pissed. Niou could see some smoke coming out of his nose reminding him of some guy sa Rokkaku. _

_But instead of answering, he just ignored and started to interrogate Marui. "So," Niou started, "my speculation is true, after all." He stated._

_Marui, on the other hand, nodded meekly because he knew that Niou would chase him even on the depths of hell just to extract his answer._

"_Well, Bunta. One question, why Yukimura's sister?" He asked curiously. For once, Yukimura clearly told all the regulars when his sister started attending Rikkai not to touch or even think of courting his baby sister or else…..it was then Yukimura smiled his touch-my-baby-sister-or-I'll-drag-you-to-hell look._

_Marui became dumbfounded, as he seemed to think what he was currently thinking. He sighed and popped his gum before he answered, "I don't know, it just happens. You know, at first, I'm just making her teach me to bake because she makes god damn delicious pastries especially my favorite strawberry shortcake and cream puffs then the rest is history. I just woke up one day liking her."_

_Niou stopped for a bit and looked at Marui intently while pondering on what he had just said. Good at baking? Wasn't that one of the traits that he was looking for a girl in his ill fate? _It must be a coincidence._ Niou got into some thinking. He wasn't the type to snatch away a friend's girl especially not with his best friend. But still, he couldn't ease of his mind from the possibilities. _

It's not like she's the only one in the world that's good in baking. _He said just to ease off his mind from the budding possibilities creeping into his mind. Warding off the idea in his mind, he playfully hit Marui's head that looked like he was a problematic psycho and he put his arms around Marui's shoulder as if comforting him._

"_Yo, pedophile Bunta, don't worry, I'll help you!" He cheered._

_The redhead looked at Niou as if his brain was just sinking what the platinum-haired had said. Then he bellowed, "What the hell, Niou! I'm not a pedophile! Serika-chan is just a year younger than me!"_

_Niou just laughed his ass off. _That's my payback, Bunta, for laughing at me when I told you about the fortune-telling thing.

So anyway, back to present, Marui reluctantly agreed to Niou's help and now, since it was lunch break, they were heading to the second year classrooms to seek Marui's little princess. As they turn right, Niou suddenly stopped and Marui bumped into his back. "Awww, what's the big deal?" Marui questioned.

"Hush, Yukimura and Sanada are talking to your hime."

"Huh?" Marui peeped from Niou's shoulder to see what was going on.

"Hm, I wonder what they're talking about?" Niou wondered. "C'mon, Marui, let's greet your _onii-sama_." He teased making the redhead yell at him but he ignored Marui as he dashed towards them. "Cuss you, Niou!"

"Yo, Yukimura, Sanada, what's up?" He greeted as he approached them. Yukimura gave them a smile while Sanada just creased his forehead, questioning them on what they were doing at the floors of second year. "Sightseeing." It was Niou's teasing answer.

"Just make sure not to cause any trouble."

"Saa, Sanada, I'm sure they'll go back to their classes once the lunch break is over, right, Niou, Marui?" Yukimura said, saving them a handful of sermon from Sanada.

"Hai, hai, we will, Yukimura." It was Marui who answered. "Yo, Serika-chan." Marui greeted as Niou just looked at them with watchful eyes. He knew that Yukimura was ignoring Marui's advances since he knew that Marui was naturally friendly.

"Serika, wait for me later, okay? We'll walk home together." Yukimura said to her younger sister.

"Hai, nii-san."

Yukimura turned to them before he left with Sanada and said, "See you at practice later." And with that, they left.

They watched Yukimura's and Sanada's retreating backs before they proceeded with their business. "You, Serika-chan." Niou greeted as Serika smiled shyly at them.

"Hi, Niou-sempai, Marui-sempai." She returned the greeting timidly. Marui seemed to be in dazed momentarily but returned to normal in a few seconds and gave Serika a sweet smile. "Hi, Serika-chan."

Niou, who was seeing this, felt something twitched inside him and he didn't know the reason why. Once again, he looked over the two and without him noticing, had started talking freely again. Niou wanted to stop them and thank God Serika had asked on what were they doing on the second year classrooms making Marui became dumbfounded because he, himself didn't really knew why they were there since it was actually Niou who dragged him there.

"U-uhm, you s-see, Serika—"

Niou, becoming aware of his friend's difficulty in speaking, decided to chime in to save the stuttering Marui. He faced Serika and spoke. "Actually, Serika-chan, I want to seek for your help."

Serika tilted her head in confusion, "M-my help? For what, Niou-sempai?"

_I didn't notice before but she looks really beautiful this close. She looks so….innocent._ Niou thought as he watched her looked at him in confusion.

_The genes of the Yukimuras are overflowing that it hurts to look at them. _Well, he met Yukimura's parents and he could say that they really got good genes. Both their parents were beautiful and youthful people that it's no wonder that both siblings got it.

_Thank God she didn't get her brother's sadistic nature given that they both possess angelic faces._

"Niou-sempai?" Serika called him as well as Marui. "Oi, Niou!"

Niou snapped from his little daydream when he heard Marui's caterwaul. He felt a bit embarrassed but he was too overbearing to admit it. He had hoped that Marui had not seen his ears got red. Curse his a little too observant slash curiosity skills that had let him in deep peril for a few times now.

"Ah, yes, that would be great." He delightfully answered, thanking himself for his superb acting skills.

After that, he found himself listening between the conversation of Marui and Serika about the sweets that they could possibly make. He wasn't at all interested in baking much less eating sweets. However, he found himself staring at the blue-haired girl. It's an obvious fact to him that she looked really pretty – no, beautiful even, was the right word. He knew that it's one of the things that Marui found the day he realized that he like her. But honestly now, he didn't know why he was looking forward to their little baking adventure.

_It's because I'll be able to gather more blackmail materials for Marui. That's the point of going. _His mind kept telling him that. He insisted on his mind to think of it that way. But was it, really? Or there's something more?


End file.
